Nimbus
by Ophelia Greengrass
Summary: Ella lo amaba, lo adoraba y lo quería con todo su corazón, pero si él no sabía valorarla y atraparla a tiempo, ella se escaparía más rápido que una Snitch Dorada.


**Disclaimer: **Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es propiedad de_ J.K Rowling_.

_**White Horse** by Taylor Swift_

**Un songfic inspirado en la canción anterior, el título "Nimbus" hace referencia a lo de "White Horse", si me entienden. Como he mencionado por ahí, le he tomado cierto afecto a Pansy, aunque solo la hago sufrir.**

**Pero en fin, espero que lo disfruten ^^**

* * *

**Nimbus**

—Todo lo que quiero eres tú —dijo él, extendiéndole su mano como si le pidiera que fuera a su lado.— ¿Me amas?

—Sí —respondió ella, casi en un suspiro.

—¿Me darías otra oportunidad? —pidió, expectante a la respuesta.

—... —ella cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio inferior.

Esa mañana la había interceptado en la sala común de Slytherin, justamente antes del primer partido de la temporada. Él, con su uniforme verde-plata y su Nimbus 2001 apoyada en el hombro, le pedía una segunda oportunidad, disculpándose por lo que había ocurrido. Pero si era honesta, ella ya no le creía...

* * *

_Ella siempre había estado ahí para él, siempre le había creído de forma ciega, siempre lo había adorado con todo su ser. Por él hubiera dado la vida, porque estaba convencida de que era verdad cuando Draco le decía que la quería. Sin embargo, parecía que se había equivocado, todo ese tiempo creyendole había sido una ilusa._

_No era más que una niña estúpida que debía de darse cuenta antes de que la engañaban. Ella no era una princesa y no estaba en un cuento de hadas. Ella solo era una chica de unos adinerados suburbios mágicos donde no había mucho de donde escoger, pues no eran muchos los sangre limpia de su edad._

_Quizás por eso había pensando que ella y él estaban destinados a estar juntos, porque se conocían de toda la vida y se habían dado su primer beso cuando eran una niños. Quizás por eso se había enamorado tanto de él. Quizás por eso había construido un castillo en el cielo. Pero ya nada de eso importaba, porque Draco había derrumbado cada muro de su castillo y la había dejado caer desde muy alto. La había destrozado y ya era muy tarde para que el rubio intentara montar en su Nimbus y atraparla._

_La había destrozado aquel día, cuando hablaba con Daphne en el descanso._

_—Nunca pensé que conocería a alguien como él —le decía Pansy con una sonrisa boba y mucha ilusión.— Siento que Draco es todo lo que siempre he querido —añadió soñadora._

_—Hay algo que deberías saber de él, Pansy —le había dicho la rubia Greengrass con cierta tristeza en sus palabras._

_Pansy no entendía en ese momento porque su amiga tenía esa expresión o porque le había dicho eso. ¿Qué era lo que debía saber de Draco? Ella lo conocía muy bien, desde que eran niños. Pero cuando Daphne la guió hacia el lago negro y señaló un árbol donde estaba un rubio coqueteando con una niña. A Pansy le tomó unos segundos entender aquello y cuando lo entendió, se quedó helada._

_No era cualquier rubio, era Draco, y no era cualquier niña, era la hermana menor de su amiga, y como si eso no fuera suficientemente malo, no estaban coqueteando, se estaban besando. En ese momento todo se rompió y cuando la primera lagrima rodó por su pálida mejilla, entendió que todo había acabado. _

_Quizás ella nunca había tenido una oportunidad con él, porque Draco siempre había aspirado a más. Quizás era su culpa, por haberse enamorado tanto y darle todo a manos llenas, de forma incondicional._

_Había soñado de más, se había ilusionado con ese final feliz de cuento de hadas, pero ya entendía que no era una princesa y que Draco no era su príncipe. Él y su Nimbus no lo iba a salvar._

_Draco y Astoria se habían dado cuenta de su presencia y se habían acercado con toda la intensión de dar explicaciones, sobre todo a la pelinegra que lloraba. Ella se había querido ir, pero Draco la había detenido, mirándola con desesperación._

_—Pansy, por favor —había suplicado el rubio, justo como ella había llegado a querer en algún momento, pero no se sentía como había imaginado._

_—Lo siento, porque yo no soy tu princesa, ni esto es un cuento de hadas —le había dicho ella.— Y un día encontraré a alguien que me trate bien —fue lo último que dijo antes de irse corriendo del lugar, mientras se repetía mentalmente que el mundo era grande para encontrar a otros chicos y que no debía limitarse a esos que solo conocía por haber crecido con ellos._

_Había corrido rápido que estaba segura de que ni Draco ni su Nimbus la hubiera podido atrapar..._

* * *

—¿Pansy, me darías otra oportunidad? —volvió a pedir el rubio.

—No —puntualizó ella y se apartó, intentando disimular su llanto, no dejaría que Draco la atrapara, no se dejaría engañar de nuevo.

* * *

**********¿Así que, qué tal? ¿Galletitas? ¿Ranitas? ¿Cruciatus? ¿Algo? ****Espero que les gustara, no sé si resultó confuso, pero así me salió mientras escuchaba la canción, si les molesta lo de las letras **_Itálicas**********, **_**********decidme y lo modifico.**

**¡Un beso enorme y muchas gracias por leerme! ^^**


End file.
